Blossom (1998 TV series)
PPG Blossom '(voiced by Cathy Cavadini) is one of the three main heroes in in the animated TV series ''The Powerpuff Girls. Description Appearance PPG Blossom's the leader of The Powerpuff Girls. She is seen as the "whole package", though some fans unfortunately dislike her because of her school passion and because she had been shown bragging about her looks, powers, brains ect. She looks the same as in her above picture except for hear head color, arm colors, and shade of pink. Her head and arm colors are the same as the one in her teenage picture, and her shade of pink for her eyes and dress are the same shade as her teenage self's eyes. To hold her long hairpiece, she wears a pink (same shade as teenage self's eyes) barette with a red heart plastered in the middle. As her teenage self she looks exactly the same is in her teenage picture below Personality PPG Blossom is the peace-maker over her sisters if they fight. She always acts as a Mother between her sisters. She comforts them and gives them plans when in battle. She always gives the first blow to all villains and always stands up for her sisters. Her personality is described as "everything nice", though Blossom is shown to sometimes brag about it to the point of making her sisters annoyed with her. PPG Blossom is also shown to be the smartest. One example is in the episode The Bare Facts, when she said when the phone rang she was reading the latest novel that was in Chinese. Also, in the episode Power Noia, PPG Blossom was having nightmares because of an up-coming test at school that she didn't study for (because of her crime-fighting and saving lives). She also said in this episode that she had never gotten an F. This means that Blossom is the best student in Ms. Keane's class. Powers As well has having all of the normal powers of The Powerpuff Girls, PPG Blossom has ice breath. This has made her sisters jealous of her. She hates to be wrong, and never shows her true emotions unless very upset. She plans everything out. She is always seen in the front of or in the middle of her sisters. She is known for having many morals and believes in respecting people 62 or older, which, in Fallen Arches made half of Townsville and her sisters mad at her for not stopping the Ministry of Pain. She appears to be very close to both her sisters. She is often the voice of reason of the three, thinking up all of the attack stratagies and finding out the weakpoints of their opponents, making her the true leader of The Powerpuff Girls. Likes & Hates Likes *Being bossy *Her hair *Pink *Solving crimes *Being smart *Hanging out with her sisters *Being the leader of the trio *Being a hero *Friendly citizens Hates *Crime and villians *Being tricked *Being defeated in a fight *Being a "jinx" to her sisters *Failing tests *Watching her sisters argue *Having her hair butchered *Brutality *Being thought of as being stupid *School Bullies Alias In Super Zeroes, PPG Blossom's alter-ego superheroine is '''Liberty Belle. She looks exactly like a cartoon version of Liberty Belle's PPGZ version in the "Special Powers" section. She constrains foes with her "Larriet of Guilt". She chose this persona after reading a comic of her favorite superheroine Freedom Girl (inspired by Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman). Her mode of transportation is via driving her Freedom Mobile designed with the American Flag on it. It is a large car with big gold wings in back. The picture mixed in between this section & the next is what Liberty Belle looks like in Powerpuff Girls Z. Special Abilities Her magical power is "ice breath" as revealed in the episode Ice Sore, though in the same episode she has been known to breathe fire, like Bubbles. In "Ice Sore". Surprised by her new power, Bubbles and Buttercup became very jealous of their sister. Blossom has the unique ability among the Powerpuff Girls to speak Chinese. (revealed in Little Ms. Interprets", contrary to Bubbles's knowledge of many foreign languages). She can also read Chinese as well as speak it(revealed in The Bare Facts and Cover Up). Blossom, on many occasions and throughout the series, has shown she is a genius for her young age, using her smarts from everything to showing it off at school to saving the Earth. Powerpuff Girls Z In Powerpuff Girls Z, Blossom's name is Hyper Blossom who is voiced by Nicole Bouma . Hyper Blossom was the first of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad to be hit by the white Z-ray and is the main character of the series. She uses a yo-yo. Like the original, she's the self-proclaimed leader of the team. However, she is not as intelligent as the original, is a bit boy-crazy, given to future husbands and romantic fantasies, and is also an otaku. She is very familiar with the mahou shojo genre, along with some typical anime/super sentai concepts and is regarded as a "hero maniac" in school, especially by Powered Buttercup. Hyper Blossom was the first to encounter Mojo Jojo Z at the park after buying sweets. If she doesn't eat sweets for a long time she can get very angry. Although she is often easily distracted and has been known to whine, Hyper Blossom tries her best to protect New Townsville, lead the team, and help the other Powerpuff Girls Z regardless of her situation (in one instance, when Hyper Blossom loses her all of her powers for the episode, she tries to fight alongside Rolling Bubbles and Powered Buttercup wearing Powered Buttercup's dad's spare wrestling mask). She is always completely perfect, usually being the first to come up with a plan to trick or defeat a monster that the Powerpuff Girls Z squad is having trouble with. She is completely close to Chomping Bullet. She plans to be married in the future. She is represented by hearts. Hyper Blossom uses a yo-yo, the string of which can extend and retract at will, giving Hyper Blossom control over its movements. Hyper Blossom can also control the spin on the yo-yo as well as have it emit pink energy blasts. Hyper Blossom currently has the most attacks of any of the 3 Powerpuff Girls Z. She introduces a new attack every episode. The names of her attacks are mainly based on sweets and she never repeats the same sweet name in other episodes. Some of her attacks are, "Strawberry Daifuku Spin", "Ice Cream Shoot", "Shooting Yo-yo" and "Wedding Cake Shoot". Hyper Blossom has no real main attack as she will use a different attack every episode, but many of the attacks resemble the "Shooting Yo-yo" and "Spinning Yo-yo" attacks in the first episode with some attacks having additional properties, such as a multi-hit property or the ability to catch objects. Hyper Blossom, like the American cartoon Blossom, can throw her bow like a bomb at the enemy.She dosent look exactly like blossom because she has long strawbarry blonde hair. Trivia *Blossom is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls with long hair. *Blossom's pink color may be a reference to the leaders usually wearing red or a shade of red in Super Sentai and many similar shows of Japanese origin (Pink is a lighter shade of red, which was likely chosen to look more feminine). *Blossom is unfortunately the least favorited Powerpuff girl, proven by online polls. By typing in "Who is your favorite Powerpuff Girl" on google search, the quibblo polls shows Blossom last with 18%. This is in stark contrast to Power Rangers/Super Sentai, where the Red Ranger (who is usually the leader) is usually the favorite by fans. *She is very active when she sees girly stuff and barbies! *She also appered in PPGD . Still the leader of the the Powerpuff Girls. She is a bit more sensitive than her TV incarnation, but still very strong-willed. She gets kidnapped by Mandark later in the comic and develops a bit of a crush on Dexter as the comic progresses. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Female